don't wanna go to school
by theyellowumbrella
Summary: Quinn and Puck take Beth to preschool, but not without a few bumps in the road. better than summary. one shot. quicketh


**just a whole load of quicketh fluff. proper grammar this time, woo!**

* * *

"Puck?" Quinn asks from the other room. "Puck, are you there?"

After a moment, her boyfriend makes a noise of approval, not wanting to make a sound. He's towering over Beth, who's lying in her Disney princess bed, sleeping with her hand over her face. "Hi, sweetie," he whispers, crouching down to her level. "As much as I hate waking you when you look so darn adorable sleeping, you've gotta get up."

Beth groans, rolling over. "Beth? Come on, Monkey Face, get up."

"Puck!" Quinn yells.

"Shh, Beth's sleeping," Puck says.

"You're supposed to be getting her up. Shelby will flip shit if she's late for preschool."

"I know, calm down. We have like, an hour until it starts," He says, waving Quinn off. "Beth, I'm being serious now. Get up."

"No." She mumbles sleepily.

"Beth Corcoran, if you don't get up right now then me and Quinn aren't gonna take you to the park after school. Now get up before your mom finds out that we let you sleep in," he tries to scoop her up, but she wriggles out of her father's grasp. "Quinn made you chocolate chip pancakes, your favourite!" It's a feeble attempt, but still worth a shot, he tells himself.

"Quinn! I need your help in here!" Puck shouts.

"Just pick her up, Puck! Jesus!"

"I'm Jewish, I don't believe in Jesus," Puck says with a smirk as he grabs his daughter and throws her over his back. "Come on, Monkey Face."

"No, you just don't embrace Jesus as the messiah like Christians do. Remember that three hour lecture Rachel gave me when she was drunk at Kurt and Blaine's wedding when I apparently "insulted her religion on so many levels and I should "be ashamed because my boyfriend and the father of my child has the same religion as her""? Yeah, I didn't tune out for all of it. Just the last hour or so," Quinn says matter-of-factly. "Plus, aren't you just Jewish at the holidays when your Nana drags you to church?"

Puck doesn't reply, just drags Beth through the house and into the kitchen. "I got Monkey Face."

"When are you gonna stop calling her that?"

"Um, never?" Puck replies. "She's my little Monkey Face, ain't that right?" He jiggles Beth around in his arms, kissing her cheek. "Take a seat, m'lady," He passes her to Quinn, who laughs and sits her on the breakfast bar.

"Quinny! Don't wanna go to school!" Beth pouts, crossing her arms in a way that both Puck and Quinn find adorable.

"Bethy! I don't care!" Quinn giggles and passes her daughter a pancake. "Here, eat this."

She takes a large bite out of it, but still pouts. "Puck, can you go get her clothes ready?" Quinn asks.

"Sure," Puck agrees, putting a dopey smile on.

"Quinny?"

"Bethy?"

"Why do you know my mommy?" The little girl asks, a confused look on her face.

After a moment of panic, Quinn fakes a smile and says, "she's my friend Rachel's mommy as well."

"My sister! I have a sister!" Beth claps in a way that makes Quinn regret ever letting her baby go.

"Yeah, you have a sister," Quinn says with a smile. She gets her phone out, goes on Facebook and finds a picture of Rachel with Santana, Kurt and Brittany. "Here, see that one?" She points to Rachel. "That's Rachel, your sister."

"Wanna meet her!"

"Shh, sweetie. You can't meet her, she lives in New York."

"Me too, me too!"

"No, not anymore, sweetie. You live in Connecticut now, remember? You and your

mommy moved to be closer to me and Puck, remember?"

Beth screws her face up, trying to remember. She recalls a lot of driving and all of her toys being taken to a new house, but that's it. "Mommy said I was in your tummy," She says after a while.

"Did she?"

"Mm."

"Well, right now, forty minutes before school is definitely not the time to be talking about that," Quinn says with a smile.

"Is it true?" Beth asks.

"Yes, it's true."

"Can we talk about it tonight?" She questions, swinging her legs around and off of the chair that she draped them over and jumps off of the counter.

"Yes, with Puck and Mommy. But you have to be a good girl and get dressed, first," Quinn says, looking for a sign of approval. Beth nods and then runs through the hall of her apartment, looking for Puck.

"Puck?" She calls out.

"Beth? I'm in your room, come on. Come get dressed," Puck replies.

"Beth, get in the car," Quinn demands.

"No."

"Get in the car," she repeats herself.

"No!" Beth yells. Puck lifts her up again, opens the door, sets her down in the seat (despite her kicks and screams of "let me go! let me go!") and straps her in.

"Dealt with," he mumbles, pecking Quinn's lips.

He gets in the drivers side and they drive down the seven blocks it takes to get to Beth's preschool. The ride is silent other than the sound of the radio buzzing. They pull up outside of the school nine minutes later, just in time for registration.

"Sweetie, come on," Puck coaxes lightly.

"No," she refuses.

"I'm feeling a sense of dé ja vu here," Quinn says with a sigh.

"Beth, get out of the car," Puck says.

"No."

"Get out of the car."

"No."

"Beth goddamn Corcoran, get the hell out of my car!" He shouts, hitting the roof of his car.

A whimper comes from the little girl, who's unsurprisingly scared at the random outburst. People have turned to look, Quinn notices. "Puck, be nice. We're on our last warning, remember."

"Get her out of the car, then!"

"Beth, hi," Quinn crouches down so she's at the same level as her daughter. "Come on. I'll give you five bucks if you get out of the car."

"Quinn!" Puck hisses.

"Okay," Beth agrees, hopping out of the car.

"Good girl. Come on, let's go to school now," Quinn says sweetly, taking Beth's hand. She hands over the crisp five dollar bill.

"I'm not going."

"What? I just gave you five bucks to go!"

"No, you gave me five bucks to get out of the car."

"Kid's smart," Puck comments.

"Thanks!" Beth says gleefully.

"But seriously, you're coming with me," his voice is warning.

"Nope!"

"Yep!"

"Can't make me."

"You wanna bet?" And with that, he lifts her up and tries to carry her over to the school gates, but she keeps squirming around which makes it a lot harder for him to keep her under control. "This is ridiculous," he mutters under his breath.

"Help! Help! Get this strange man off of me!" She starts to yell, attracting the attention of about five parents.

"Beth, that's not—" Quinn starts to say, but is cut off by an older looking lady with grayish hair. She's carrying a binder that says—if Quinn's reading it correctly—"class A", which Beth had told her many a time that class A was her class.

"Excuse me, who are you?" She asks.

"Help! Help!" Beth continues.

"Beth, quit it," Puck snaps.

"I don't know who he is!"

"That's a lie," he says reassuringly. "Quinn, take her."

Quinn grabs Beth and smiles politely at the lady.

"Hi, I'm Noah Puckerman and that's Quinn Fabray," he introduces. "Beth's real parents," he says the last part as a whisper, so that Beth can't hear him.

"But Shelby is Beth's mother—"

"No, Quinn is," he says. "Look at Beth, look at Quinn and then look at me. It's like looking into two mirrors."

"But you two are so—"

"Young, yes, I know. Let's just say, me and Quinn did some stupid things that led to something perfect. And now, we could have a chance to get that something perfect back. Or at least be in her life properly," he explains. "She's just being a kid, you know. Doesn't wanna go to school. But if you look at her birth certificate—which I can bring tonight if you need proof—under parents it says our names. Shelby adopted Beth."

Puck glances over to Quinn and Beth, who are currently in the middle of an argument and smiles. "Beth?"

"Yeah?" She asks, looking up at the man.

"If you go to school today, me and Quinn might be able to take you tomorrow," Puck says, but she shakes her head. "Come on! What will it take?"

Beth smiles sheepishly and grabs both of her parents' hands. "Will you two come in with me and sing to everyone?" The couple looks at the teacher, who nods.

"Of course. But I don't have my guitar."

"That's okay, you sound great without it," Beth says and they all enter the building together.


End file.
